


twisted

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shitty kinky billdip smut. it's bad. forgive me father for i have sinned.





	twisted

**Author's Note:**

> shitty kinky billdip smut. it's bad. forgive me father for i have sinned.

Bound by his wrists and legs, blindfolded, bare without clothes, and spread like an eagle across the wall. He let out a cry of ecstasy as Bill nibbled on the cuff of his ear, running his hands possessively all over his body. 

He stepped back, admiring the beauty of his beloved stretched out, dick leaking with precum. He ran his cane across and around the curve of Dipper's ass, feeling each curve and dip. Bill wedged his cane between the insides of Dipper's thighs as he spread his legs at the feeling of the chilled cane. 

The boy let out a strangled whine as Bill traced up his waist and sides, wrapping the curve of his cane around his hard-on, pulling gently. The dream demon grinned and in a quick movement, he brought it back around, smacking Dipper's right cheek. The boy flushed bright red and let out a shriek of arousal, rutting against the wall as he spread his legs wider.

He smacked the other side, earning a louder moan from Dipper. Again and again, he forcefully slapped the cane on his ass until his cheeks were glowing a bright red, the scarlet outline of where the cane previously landed on his flesh. 

"Are you feeling nice, Pinetree?" he growled, slipping the cane between his thighs, rubbing it against his dripping cock. 

Dipper let out a whoreish whimper, rutting hungrily against the cane like a dog in heat. "Y-Yes!" he purred.

Bill pulled the cane back, giving him another whip on his cheeks with a grin. "Good."


End file.
